Fractured
by Claire Jones
Summary: She didn't choose to be different.  So why did it always end up like this?  So much pain.  She could feel her soul fracturing beneath the weight. RobinXAmon.
1. Chapter 1

**+ C h a p t e r 1 +**

Amon rechecked the directions. Amon found himself peering down the way in a futile attempt to recall his surroundings. He had traveled the deserted gravel road nearly a year ago, but the memory had long since faded into the past. He was puzzled. Normally, he was better at remembering locations.

The vehicle bounced along on the unforgiving road, jostling Amon with every full turn of the car's wheels. Preoccupied with avoiding the plethora of potholes, he nearly missed the turn-off, a narrow opening covered by an array of overgrown foliage. Hidden amidst the greenery was a rusty intercom box. Just as he leaned out of the car window, arm outstretched to press the button, the massive black iron gate before him clanged opened. Amon glanced back to the intercom. Apparently, someone had been awaiting his arrival.

The road up to the chateau was just as worn as the previous route, only steeper. Amon could barely see the main building perched atop the mountain, his terminus on this particular journey. On either side of the road was a dense covering of brown brush. As Amon continued along, the brown soon gave way to a lush green landscape. The land beside the road dropped off, leaving a stunning, if not disconcerting, view of the rolling Mediterranean countryside below. It was a sight to behold, at once beautiful and mysterious. A fitting place for her.

After nearly a ten minute ride, Amon finished his ascent from the gate to the chateau and pulled his vehicle into the main circular drive. Gazing up at the building, he stopped the car, noting that it was far more imposing up close. Unlike the gravel road, Amon remembered the chateau clearly. Not surprising. It was the memory of his guilt that recalled in vivid detail the events that transpired a year earlier. Her face had been strong, almost concealing the pain and hurt at having been abandoned by the person she trusted most. He had insisted that it was for her own good and he mostly believed it himself. There were times, however, when he lay alone in a hotel bed staring at the ceiling in the early hours of the morning, that he doubted his decision to leave her behind.

Amon peered through the windshield. The grounds were deserted. He had expected that someone would be waiting for his arrival. After all, he had scheduled a meeting for today and the gate opened before he even had the chance to ask permission. Now he found himself alone and--oddly--unsure of how to proceed. It was at that moment Amon realized he was nervous. The idea was absurd, of course. He had no reason to be nervous. Still, a strange sensation of doubt strayed into his mind as he adjusted his black suit coat and fiddled with his tie before exiting the car. The next time he returned to the vehicle, there would be two passengers.

A woman in the rose garden caught Amon's eyes as he crossed the grounds to the chateau. She was very blonde, hair falling unbound over her shoulders. The woman's back faced him, preoccupied with cutting dark red roses off a bush. He approached her, thinking that she might be able to direct him to the Mother Superior he had come to meet. In any case, it wouldn't hurt to ask for help.

Stopping a few paces behind her, Amon hesitated. She was so busy at her task, she had neglected to notice his presence. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. I'm--"

That was as far as he managed before the woman turned around, her young face startled at the intrusion. A sudden sensation coursed through his veins, as though the ground had collapsed beneath him. Before Amon stood the grown up version of his Robin. Being a man, Amon did the only thing he could in such a situation.

He stared.

His eyes did a thorough once-over, taking in her calf-length, pale pink skirt and white sleeveless sweater. He had _never_ seen Robin wear pink in the nearly three years he had known her. Her hair was lighter than he remembered and her skin all over bore evidence of a light tan. But mostly, Amon stared at her face. She had always been pretty, but age had transformed her into an even more beautiful being.

He knew he had stared too long--and cursed himself for doing so--but he couldn't pull his gaze away from her eyes. The sinking feeling of doubt refilled his stomach. Perhaps it had not been the best idea to bring her back after all.

No matter. It was too late now. The purpose of his visit was to retrieve her.

Robin shuffled her feet and glanced away, a faint blush filling her cheeks. She replaced the gardening shears into the basket she held, then shyly looked back to him.

"I suppose I should take you to Reverend Mother Agnes," she said, not bothering to give him a formal greeting.

At her voice, Amon snapped out of his reverie. He inferred from Robin's countenance that s_he_ had been the one waiting for his arrival. He glanced to his watch.

"Yes. I'm already fifteen minutes late." He turned his attention back to Robin. His disobedient eyes flickered over her body once more.

Robin gave him a small, but genuine, smile. "I don't think she will mind."

She inclined her head in the direction of the chateau and strode off without another word. It was an amazing transformation, he hated to admit as he hurried to catch up, thoughts solely revolving around the girl walking in front of him. He had fully expected to find Robin covered head to toe in some sort of body concealing habit. One year away from him and Robin had metamorphosed from a dark, brooding girl into a light, attractive woman. And while residing in a convent, no less.

He had to wonder what kind of nuns were contained within the walls of the chateau. What exactly had happened in his absence? Maybe they had just understood the true nature of Robin's existence better than most. With a pang, Amon noticed that Robin had become more self-assured without his overbearing presence lingering around. Before he could ponder the matter further, Robin led him into the main entry of the chateau.

"Wait here," she said, pointing to an alcove just inside the entryway. "I'll find Reverend Mother Agnes."

She vanished without another word. Amon dutifully stood in the area indicated, deciding to turn his attention to a painting of Christ's crucifixion and away from a young girl speaking rapid, angry Italian with a priest. Robin materialized at his side.

"She's in her office," she said, somewhat apologetically. She led him down a narrow corridor filled with heavy wooden doors. While she once would have fit in perfectly with these surroundings, Robin now was out of place, her lightness separating her from the internal darkness. She glanced over her shoulder with a smile as they arrived at the end of the corridor. "Here we are." She opened the door and entered the office.

The room was surprisingly light and cheerful, an odd contradiction to the rest of the chateau. Amon followed Robin inside and approached the clunky desk where a middle-aged woman sat. Her face lit up when her eyes beheld Robin, then dampened somewhat as the man behind came into view. She stood as Amon extended his hand.

"It's nice to see you again," she said politely, beckoning him to sit down. His upbringing by Solomon's clergy moved his feet to obey. The Reverend Mother's attention turned to Robin.

"Please stay a moment, Robin." The younger woman seemed surprised at the invitation, but was wordless as she moved forward to sit in the free seat beside Amon. "So, you are here to take our dear Robin away," Reverend Mother Agnes said, folding her hands atop the massive desk.

While she smiled, Amon believed the gesture to be false. His thoughts quickly shifted to her last words. They were most likely said in innocence, but Amon still bristled. Robin had been "his" far longer than she had been "theirs".

"Yes."

Reverend Mother Agnes raised an eyebrow. "You have finally found a safe place to hide Robin?"

Amon nodded once. "I believe so."

She appeared mollified. "That's good to hear." She looked away. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to Robin," she added in a soft voice. The next question directed at Robin took Amon by surprise. "And this is what you choose? To leave the protection of the convent and live with your former guardian?"

The older woman's eyes were serious as she probed Robin's face. Amon, in turn, couldn't prevent his angry glare. Reverend Mother Agnes wasn't fazed, matching his look evenly.

Robin's eyes traveled between the two, her blush from being put on the spot obvious. She dropped her eyes. "Yes. While I have enjoyed my time here, I do not believe this is where I should be."

Reverend Mother Agnes nodded, unsurprised by Robin's response. "Very well. Why don't you collect your personal belongings now." Her heavy gaze shifted back to Amon. "There are still a few things I need to discuss with your guardian." Her tone immediately set him on edge. He frowned. This couldn't be good. She waited until Robin exited the room before turning back to him. "You must have questions for me about Robin's craft."

Amon leaned forward in his seat. "Yes. How is she? Has her craft improved?

"I won't lie to you. Robin is by far the most powerful craft use I have ever seen. Frankly, her powers frighten me like no other. If I hadn't come to know her, I think I may have hunted her myself on principle alone."

Amon leaned back, eyes narrowed, and decided to ignore the woman's remark about hunting Robin. "Her powers have increased."

"She was powerful when she arrived. Today, she's basically unstoppable."

"I see." Amon's gaze dropped to the hands resting in his lap.

"You still feel that you are the one most suitable to take over the role as her guardian?" If Amon expected hostility from Reverend Mother Agnes, he found none. Only a sincere curiosity for the truth.

He chose his words carefully, fearing a trap. "I feel that I am in the best position to guard her at this point in time."

"You mean that you are the only one Robin will yield to." When Amon didn't respond, she sighed. "I'm afraid that I must be blunt. Would _anything_ distract you from the task of being Robin's guardian?"

Amon stared at the Reverend Mother, taken aback by the woman's frankness. He crossed his arms in the classic stance of subconscious self-protection. "Are you…_insinuating_ something?"

"I have severe reservations about releasing Robin into your…care." She noticed his incredulous expression at being so openly challenged. "You must understand the delicate position in which this places me. Releasing a young girl into the company of an un-chaperoned--_virile_--young man." Amon blinked. "A man, I might add, who happens to scoff at our faith with open hostility. I just don't think this is a wise decision." She shook her head.

Amon felt his surprise being replaced with a deep anger. How dare she interrogate him in this manner.

"Where do _you_ think is the best place for Robin?" he demanded, his voice surprisingly even given his internal rage.

Reverend Mother Agnes only looked at him, not bothering to answer his question. "It is clear that Robin is very attached to you," she said after a moment of silence.

"I don't see how that has any bearing--"

"_However_," she interrupted, "what I have been most shocked by is _your_ behaviour on both of your visits to the chateau. The way you look at her. Like a man looks at woman."

Now Amon was completely thrown, his expression displaying a mixture of startlement and confusion. "Robin is my ward, nothing more." His face stilled as he stared evenly at Reverend Mother Agnes. "If she wishes to leave this place, I will take her with or without your benediction."

"Your blatant interest in Robin disturbs me--but your loyalty is redeeming. You obviously care very much for her." She rubbed her temple with one hand. "Also, I do not think this place is sufficient for Robin's safety. You will do your best to protect her?"

His anger subsided. "Yes. But I don't feel that there is a person alive who could fully protect Robin."

"All I ask is that you do not do anything inappropriate. You may think I know nothing of the secular world--or of men--but I do." Her gaze was even, daring Amon to disagree.

"I make no presumption of what you do or do not know."

She smiled, but there was no joy in her eyes. "You are angry that I have openly discussed this matter with you."

"I think you see something that isn't there."

"And the way you have looked at her since your arrival? I may be old, but I assure you that my eyes are sufficient to see that you find her appearance pleasing."

Amon was caught. He could not adequately deny the initial physical attraction he felt earlier in the garden. His gaze slid away.

"It's as I suspected," she said.

"I was merely…taken aback," Amon said, smoothing down his pants as he spoke. "She has matured greatly since the last I saw her. I've never seen Robin wear--" _a skirt that short_ "--pink. There is no real attraction."

The Reverend Mother seemed to read between the lines and see his subconscious thoughts. "She is still just seventeen," she reminded.

Amon didn't mention that Robin would be eighteen in a couple of months. "I am curious as to why you are so against a relationship between us."

"Is this an admittance of your desire?"

"No. Like I said, I am curious about your objections."

Reverend Mother Agnes looked surprised that he would ask such ridiculous question. "You were a fully grown man when you met the adolescent version of Robin. That is not an appropriate way to begin a relationship."

"Was it not also inappropriate for the church to burn a young Joan? Yet they did so."

The Reverend Mother's expression was one of blatant shock at Amon's words. Her eyes narrowed. "I would remind you that the Catholic Church has admitted its faults on many occasions. It will never change the sins that occurred in the past, but it is a step in the right direction." She leaned forward, refusing to be deterred from the subject of Robin. "Today, you are the one I worry about. I want to go on record to say that this is not a good idea. Robin's chastity is at stake. She needs to be in a relationship with a younger man her age and guarded by a far more mature older man. You fall somewhere in between, which is why you in particular are a poor choice for Robin's guardian."

"Why are Catholics so preoccupied with the notion of chastity? Robin's sole purpose is to lose that very chastity and become mother to a legion of genetically restored witches." He directed a sly look at Reverend Mother Agnes. "That is, unless you believe Robin is capable of virgin birth."

She gave him a disapproving frown. "Please do not mock our beliefs. I've already agreed to release her to your custody."

"And I've already told you that Robin is nothing but a ward in my mind."

"I sincerely wish to believe your words--for both your sakes."

Amon didn't respond, lest he reply in anger and regret his words. In a few minutes, he could collect Robin and leave this place for good without a second look back. How on earth had Robin _not_ been covered head to toe after a year at the chateau? The Reverend Mother seemed to be one who preferred Robin to live the remainder of her life as a nun.

A distant sound interrupted his thoughts. Belatedly, he realized that Reverend Mother Agnes had asked a question. "Pardon me?"

For the first time, the Reverend Mother appeared openly irritated by Amon, no doubt suspecting that his thoughts were on a certain young craft user. Which they were. "I asked you to promise me that you will keep yourself from Robin." Amon raised a brow, not believing the absurdity of the situation. "I know that you could simply agree to the promise as a way to get an old woman to shut up, but still, I would like to believe that you are a man of your word."

Amon fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I promise." The words slipped out before he realized they had been uttered. A proclamation fueled by desperation to escape the office and the Reverend Mother's control. She aroused too many memories of his teen years, forced to endure the agony of Solomon controlled Catholic schools. The ensuing silence and look in her eyes told Amon that she was waiting for more. A stronger commitment. He sighed in exasperation. "I promise to keep Robin's honour intact," he said through gritted teeth.

"Very well." Reverend Mother Agnes gave him one final stern look and stood. She paused. "You can always go to confession if the temptation of living with a young woman becomes too strong. You are only a man, after all." She caught sight of Amon's dubious expression. "Remember, confession is good for the soul."

Amon rose from his chair, finding himself nodding obediently on the outside while scoffing on the inside. It would be one glacial day in hell before he stepped into a confessional booth again.

Besides, withstanding temptation was one area where Amon excelled.

**N o t e s :**

Well, I hope that was a passable opening for everyone. This story should play out as a novelette (I'm hoping). I have a few unrelated projects that I'm currently working on, but I definitely want to give this story my best attempt.


	2. Chapter 2

**+ C h a p t e r 2 +**

The room was small and sparsely decorated, housing only the simplest collection of a bed, desk and wardrobe. On one wall hung a crucifix, the sole decoration in the room. The only positive aspect of the room was the large window directly across from the door, which allowed a steady stream of sunlight to pour inside.

Having lived in a convent for most of her life, Robin didn't mind the spartan room. In truth, it hadn't occurred to her that she could have spent time decorating the room until the day of her departure. She had more serious matters on her mind. Or maybe it was just because she had been raised by the Catholic Church's sisters to eschew unnecessary personal effects.

Robin concentrated on the task before her. She had yet a few more items to pack before she could leave. There was another reason, however, that caused her hands to move swiftly. She didn't want the Rev. Mother to persuade Amon to leave her at the chateau. The longer she left the two together, the more her fears grew. Amon said he had found them a safe residence, so he wouldn't leave her behind a second time…would he? After all, he _had_ seemed very interested in her, if the rose garden incident was any indication. On the other hand, that could mean he was _more_ willing to leave her behind. Maybe, this time for good.

She dropped a blouse into her suitcase and clutched her stomach to quell the metaphorical butterflies. Robin could not push Amon's expression out of her mind. The way he had stared at her and only her. As if they were the last two people on Earth…and he liked what he saw. Until today, Amon had usually looked at her with a distant look in his eyes or sometimes a bored expression. Never with such an intensity. Robin's stomach tightened and she raised a hand to cover her warm cheek.

She had waited so long for Amon to take her seriously, show more interest in her--_something_. Maybe today her wish had come true. It was true that Amon had spent much of their time together looking after her and it was further obvious that he felt, at the very least, some residual sense of camaraderie towards her, but sometimes she wondered if he even liked her on a personal level. It was quite possible that Amon acted solely out of duty and held no real affection towards her. He could be so loyal sometimes.

Sighing and finding no answers, Robin resumed packing. A noise at the open door caused her hands to pause.

"Are you leaving now?"

Robin turned around to find Elizabeth sucking a thumb and staring at her with wide blue eyes. The younger girl was small in stature--still shorter than Robin--and had a large stuffed bear clutched to her chest. Fifteen years old and still sucking her thumb. Robin had to suppress a sigh. Everyone in the chateau believed Elizabeth had finally ridden herself of the habit, leaving only Robin to know the truth. She had done everything in her power to help the girl and proved less than successful. In the end, Robin couldn't blame Elizabeth for relying on thumbsucking and stuffed animals. At the young age of ten, the girl had watched from a hidden room as Solomon agents killed her entire family. Since coming to the chateau, Elizabeth had formed a close relationship with Robin and had blossomed under the older girl's influence. Elizabeth was the one reason that caused Robin to question her decision to leave the chateau.

"Yes," Robin said, shutting her suitcase. "I've just finished packing. All I have left is to bring my suitcase downstairs."

Elizabeth pulled the thumb from her mouth. "I saw a man coming across the garden," she said with eyes gleaming. "Was that Amon? He was _so_ gorgeous, I just had to assume."

Robin's breath caught and her cheeks flamed again. "Ah, yes." She turned away before Elizabeth could see her embarrassed expression. "What I mean is, yes, that was Amon," she corrected herself, rendering further.

"You're such a lucky girl." Robin turned around to stare at Elizabeth. The girl was by nature one of those romantic types. At the moment, her expression was coy. "I wish a gorgeous older man like that could rescue me from the chateau," she sighed with one hand clasped over her chest. "It would be so romantic."

Robin nearly laughed outright at the idea of Amon storming in to sweep her away like some of Elizabeth's fantasy stories. Instead, she smiled. "It's not like that," she said, shaking her head. "Amon only thinks of my as a child."

Elizabeth's head jerked up, her face full of surprise. "Really? Even when you look like _that_?" She gestured at Robin's outfit and the latest addition of a fuller bosom.

"Well…" Robin began, looking down at herself.

"What did he say when he saw you?"

At the question, Robin froze. She had difficulty finding her next words. Instead, she turned to pile her suitcase, one small bag and purse near the door. "We haven't spoken much since he arrived," she said with a frown. "Actually, we haven't even said hello properly."

Elizabeth walked over and plopped down on what had been Robin's bed during her stay at the chateau. "Well, that doesn't sound very romantic," she said, looking disappointed.

Robin smile. "As I said before, Amon thinks of me as a child." She thought for a moment. "He's not really the romantic type either."

Elizabeth rose from the bed and threw her arms around Robin in an awkward hug. "Maybe _you_ should be the one to do something first."

"Do something?" Robin asked as she attempted to separate the younger girl from her body.

"You know, _convince_ him." Elizabeth wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Robin, who had grown uncomfortable with the conversation and its current subject.

"Convince…him?"

The younger girls face grew positively devious, so much so that Robin became fearful. "You could kiss him."

With one swift push, Robin managed to separate herself from Elizabeth. She took the opportunity to busy herself with pulling her purse over her shoulder as a diversion. "I couldn't do that. Amon is my guardian. It wouldn't be appropriate to--"

"But don't you _want_ to?" Elizabeth whined, cutting into Robin's words. She had returned to her place on the edge of the bed. Her eyes probed Robin for an answer.

Robin was left speechless, her face on fire once more. "I-I don't think it's a good idea to mix fantasy with reality," she stammered.

Elizabeth looked sullen. "You didn't answer the question." Robin was terrified that the girl would try asking again, but to her immense relief Elizabeth's attention shifted to her former room. "Your--I mean--the room looks so bare now." She paused as her eyes returned to Robin. "But then again, I guess it didn't really look much different when you lived here." Her attention turned to Robin's suitcase still waiting by the door. "I can't believe you can fit everything into _one_ suitcase--and it isn't even that big!" She sighed. "When I leave here, it will take a whole lorry to move everything out."

"I'm surprised the sisters let you buy so many things when you're in town," Robin said with a smile, coming over to sit on the bed next to Elizabeth.

To her surprise, Elizabeth's face grew sad. "They're lenient because of what happened to me as a child." Her eyes began to tear and she threw her arms around Robin. "I don't want you to leave," she said, her voice coming out in a choked sob.

Robin placed her arms around Elizabeth in a motherly gesture, pulling the girl close to her side. She rested her cheek against the younger girl's head. "Do you want me to stay?"

Elizabeth stopped mid-sob and turned her tear streaked face up to Robin. Her eyes revealed her surprise. "You would stay just for me?" Robin smiled and nodded. Elizabeth looked away and shook her head. "No. I can't ask you to stay. Not when you need Amon." She smiled as Robin froze. "Isn't that what you've waited for all this time? For him to come back and 'rescue' you from this place?"

"It's not like that," Robin protested, raising her hands.

Elizabeth sat up and stared at the hands in her lap. "No," she said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "You need to go with Amon." She reopened her eyes and smiled. "But I'll miss you." A tear escaped her eye. Elizabeth hurriedly turned away and stood up. "Oh, I'm crying again." When she turned back to Robin, she once more wore a smile. "You shouldn't keep him waiting."

Though it pained Robin to leave Elizabeth in this manner, she was still concerned about leaning Amon and the Rev. Mother too long. She needed to hurry back before Amon changed his mind about taking her back. She walked over to her suitcase and the small carrying bag.

"Is it all right if I meet him?"

"You want to meet Amon?" Robin asked as she picked up the smaller bag.

"Oh please, may I?" Elizabeth rushed over and grabbed Robin's arm. The older girl fought to retain her balance. Elizabeth buried her face in Robin's arm. "I really, really, really want to see him in person. I mean, I know he wouldn't be interested in a fifteen year old girl, that would be silly! But still…"

Robin's breath caught, remembering the fateful day two years earlier that Amon helped her escape Solomon through the well in Raven's Flat. She had still been fifteen at the time. To cover her surprise, she bent down and scooped up her suitcase. "Um, sure. I don't think Amon will mind."

Elizabeth noticed Robin's encumbered state. "Here, I'll help you." She wrested the smaller bag from Robin's grasp and bounded for the stairs.

"Wait!" Robin called after the girl. She managed only one backward glance at the room she had inhabited the past year before she hurried after Elizabeth, lugging the heavy suitcase with her. She managed to catch up with the younger girl about halfway down the main stairway. Elizabeth had suddenly become bashful and it didn't take Robin long to discover why. Just in the foyer, the Rev. Mother stood with Amon and another priest, but they was still too far away for Robin to hear the conversation clearly. The Rev. Mother was the first to notice Robin and Elizabeth walking down the stairs.

"Ah, here is Robin now," she said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry," Robin apologized, feeling another wave of butterflies assault her stomach when her eyes met Amon's. This time, however, his expression was more guarded and distracted. She couldn't help but wonder what Amon and the Rev. Mother had discussed in her absence. His eyes traveled to the suitcase in her hand.

"Is that all you have?" he asked, his hand outstretched and waiting for the suitcase.

"Um, yes, but I can carry it myself."

"It's fine. I can take it for you."

"No, it's all right. I have it."

Robin was taken aback by the subtle look of frustration upon Amon's face. She was further puzzled by the disapproving look on the Rev. Mother's face. Confused, she thrust her suitcase at Amon and looked away. Elizabeth, standing just behind Robin, shuffled closer and nudged her back.

"Ah, yes. This is Elizabeth," she said quickly to hide her discomfort. Robin pushed the girl forward.

"Good afternoon," Elizabeth stammered. She turned bright red, but still bravely raised her hand. Amon's expression barely changed as he shook Elizabeth's hand. To Robin's surprise, he didn't appear bothered by the wide grin plastered on the younger girl's face. With a pang, she realized that he had a lot of experience with Amon-obsessed teenage girls.

"Good afternoon," he returned. "Do you live here at the chateau?"

"Yes," the Rev. Mother answered. "Elizabeth arrived shortly after Robin."

A look of understanding crossed Amon's face as he glanced back to Elizabeth, but it quickly passed. His attention turned to Robin. "We need to leave soon," he said.

Elizabeth threw her arms around Robin, nearly knocking both of them to the ground. "I'm going to miss you, Robin. Good bye!" Before she had a chance to respond, Elizabeth had already ascended half of the stairs. She quickly reached the landing and raced down the hallway. A moment later, the sound of a door slamming echoed down to the foyer.

"Elizabeth," Robin said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"She'll be fine, Robin," the Rev. Mother said and gave her a compassionate smile.

"I know." Robin turned her gaze towards the ground. Knowing didn't change the pain Robin felt for abandoning Elizabeth.

"Robin."

Amon's voice interrupted her thoughts. She lifted her head to find the three watching her carefully. She dug within herself and found a cheerful smile.

"It's all right. We can leave now."

"And you are sure this is what you want, Robin?" the Rev. Mother asked.

Robin smiled again. "Yes."

Both the Rev. Mother and the priest standing a few paces away returned the smile. "Very well. We will abide by your decision." She walked forward to embrace Robin. "We will miss you very much. You are always welcome here."

"I know," Robin whispered back. "Thank you for all you have done for me. Good bye."

"Good bye, Robin."

Robin gave one last smile then looked at Amon, finding him standing awkwardly to the side, still holding her suitcase. She nodded to him, then led the way to the front entrance. He followed without a word.

"Be sure to take good care of our Robin, Amon," the Rev. Mother called after them.

She wasn't positive, but Robin thought Amon stiffened at the remark. He stopped and looked to the Rev. Mother, his face even.

"Yes," he said, nodding. Amon turned back and pushed Robin's back firmly towards the exit.

Once outside, she felt the first wave of relief wash over her. She had not been a prisoner at the chateau, rather the opposite. Still, she felt much better leaving the place behind. She was finally with Amon. Robin paused as she walked and glanced up to the second story set of windows. A figure blurred by the old glass stepped back into the darkness of the chateau. Amon noticed as well, but said nothing.

**+ Author's Notes +**

Well, this was supposed to be a longer chapter, but I felt guilty for not posting. I also didn't expect the conversation between Robin and Elizabeth to be so long. By the way, that scene is inspired by one of the boarding school episode in Blood+ when Saya's roommate asks her if she's ever had a boyfriend and Saya recalls Haji kissing her, blah, blah, blah. Cute scene.

Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up a little faster…


	3. Chapter 3

**+ C h a p t e r 3 +**

Amon was _seething_.

A hand went to his tie, loosening the knot so he could unfasten the top button of his shirt hidden beneath. So much for the old suit and tie routine. They hadn't seemed to have left much of an impression on the Rev. Mother Agnes. And not only was he angry, he was also slightly confused by their conversation. With nowhere to vent his frustrations, Amon settled for shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants and glaring down at the path leading to the circular drive.

But no matter how much his thoughts ran around the preceding events, his mind still managed to be captured by the young woman walking in front of him. Robin had led them along the path that meandered through the rose garden on its way from the main building. Upon arriving at Amon's vehicle, she checked the door handle and, finding it locked, leaned against the door frame to wait.

Despite himself, Amon's eyes drifted over her as he approached. She looked...different from when he had left her a year ago. So much more grown up. Worse still, she seemed to understand her newfound maturity. It was a dangerous situation and he felt a familiar twinge of frustration.

Averting his eyes, Amon rounded the vehicle and opened the trunk. Once her bags were safely stowed in the back, he walked over to unlock the passenger-side door. Ignoring the warning in his head, Amon reached around Robin without waiting for her to move aside and slid the key into the lock. He paused, his hand grasping the door handle, and looked directly into her small face. She wore an expression of open surprise, not unexpected given their unusual close proximity. He only needed to bend a few more inches lower and he could have kissed her. A scent, feminine and floral, drifted up to Amon, his body leaning closer to hers as the silence lengthened. Robin moved first, jumping nervously a few paces sideways to allow the door clearance.

His mind cursed. What was he doing? Had he gone mad?

With Robin now standing at a safe distance, Amon opened the door, motioning with his hand to indicate that he wanted her to get inside. Robin was now gawking at him with large green eyes. Even her mouth was agape. The growing tension between them was too much for Amon and he glanced away, hating himself that all it took to make him weak in the knees was a short skirt on Robin.

Rather, a _shorter_ skirt.

For God's sake, she wasn't exactly dressed like a street woman. According to modern standards, Robin was dressed quite primly. Still far too modest even.

He saw her sigh from the corner of his eye and turned the rest of the way to watch her. His gaze studied her profile as she entered the car, and that's when he noticed the rash of new freckles on her nose. Another flash of guilt spread through him. When Robin had been under his care, Amon kept her indoors most of the day. It wasn't that he never took her outside. Rather, he did so only when he felt it was safe; which admittedly, was not as often as he would have liked.

He lingered beside the car a moment after he had shut the passenger-side door. Running through his memories, Amon couldn't recall ever holding a car door open for Robin. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. This was bad. He didn't know how much longer he could withstand the tension before...

Amon didn't even want to finish that thought. They had barely spoken a word to each other since he had discovered her in the rose garden. This was very unlike Robin. She wasn't particularly talkative and sometimes seemed uneasy around him, but she was generally more open with him than she had been today. It occurred to him that maybe she also was aware of the tension and was likewise uncomfortable being near him. Living alone in perpetuity with this girl suddenly seemed unbearable.

Robin barely looked in his direction when Amon finally opened his door and sat down behind the wheel. A strained silence promptly filled the car. Amon did his best to ignore it and started the engine. He eased out of the circle, heading towards the chateau's formal entrance. Robin gave one last glance over her shoulder before settling into her seat.

He cleared his throat. "Is it all right to leave that girl behind?"

Robin started at the sudden sound of his voice. She turned to him, eyes wide. She considered his words for a moment, then dropped her face. "No, it's fine," she said. "Elizabeth will be fine," she added, her voice becoming firm as is to assure herself as well.

Not wanting to lapse into further uncomfortable silence so soon, Amon decided to continue with the current subject. "Is she an orphan?" Not the cheeriest of topics, but it would have to suffice.

Robin turned her head to look out of the window at the Italian countryside below. She rested her cheek in a hand, propping her elbow against the car's windowsill. "Yes. Tragic really." Amon didn't say anything, waiting for Robin to explain. "It's fortunate that her family had already built a room to hide themselves. They barely had enough time to get Elizabeth into it before Solomon agents burst in. She watched through a peephole as her entire family was shot to death. I don't think anyone had enough time to use their crafts in defense, the attack was that well planned and executed." Robin seemed oddly unaware of the pun she had used. "A close friend of the family found Elizabeth the next day huddled in a corner of the flat. She's been shuffled from one shelter to another since then." There was a pause. "No one knows what happened to the bodies after Solomon took them away."

Amon's expression was somber. "How old was she at the time?"

Robin raised her head to look at him, then resumed studying the landscape out the car window. "She was ten. She refused to speak for the next three years." Amon grimaced and Robin bit her lip, lost in thought. "She made up for it later, though." He thought he detected a subtle hint of irony in her voice at the latter statement.

"And you are positive that it is all right to leave her behind?"

She sighed. "I think she will be fine. Besides," her pause sounded ominous even to Amon, "it's dangerous if I stay at the chateau any longer."

Amon waited a beat to answer. "That's true. Is Elizabeth American?" he asked, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked, judging by the amused look on Robin's face.

"No. She's English." The smile grew and she seemed a little more like the Robin that Amon remembered. "I suppose the accents sound similar to those who are non-native speakers of Italian, like yourself." She gestured towards him.

"It must have been good to speak in your native tongue again."

"I suppose. But, I haven't had any problems with Japanese since we've been speaking. And I _am_ part Japanese."

"You were taught Japanese at a young age."

"Yes." Robin nodded. "That's why I don't have too much difficulty with Japanese."

Amon grunted in response. Once more, silence engulfed the two occupants inside the vehicle. When the car passed through the chateau's gate, Amon felt an air of relief flow over him. The incident with the Rev. Mother Agnes was finished and he would never have to suffer through another humiliating encounter like that again. Or, at least, he hoped so.

They had proceeded down the road another mile or so, the tension between them only increasing as the drive progressed. Amon glanced occasionally at the girl sitting beside him, currently doing her best to focus her gaze at the landscape out of the window and not in his direction. He wanted to groan aloud.

Quite unintentionally, Amon's gaze traveled down her figure, pausing once he reached her lower body. Robin sat with her legs crossed, skirt falling to reveal more of her upper thigh than if she had been seated normally. Amon's eyes were captivated by the firm curves of her legs and smooth skin. His gaze finished the journey by arriving at her heeled sandals.

A pothole jarred the vehicle and Amon's attention snapped back to the road. To his dismay, the car had drifted, riding precariously along the side of the road. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. The road was far too dangerous to be caught off guard. What was rather curious was how Robin hadn't seemed to notice.

"Stop the car."

Robin's voice rang out in the car's silence, surprising Amon. His foot hit the brakes, doing as she had ordered. Shocked at both her firm tone and his subsequent automatic response, Amon turned to stare at Robin. Thankfully, the road was rarely traveled and the vehicle occupying the lane would not impede further traffic. Amon frowned.

"Take me back to the chateau."

"What?" he asked, thoroughly surprised and confused. Just minutes earlier, she had assured him that it was best for her to leave. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Her gaze dropped to the hands folded on her lap. She bit her lip. Amon gave himself a mental kick for thinking that she looked positively adorable when she brooded. "Being my guardian is a big responsibility for anyone to bear. I don't want to make you take on something this--" she waved her hands around, searching for the right word, "--_big_, that you don't want to do."

He leaned forward and turned off the engine. "Robin," he said, swiveling to face her. She didn't turn around. "_Robin_," he repeated, his voice more firm to gain her attention. Reluctantly, she turned to him. Her expression was apprehensive, clearly desiring that he not return her, despite her own words.

"Do you _want_ to stay at the chateau?" He continued before she could speak. "When I asked you earlier, it sounded like you didn't."

"Well..." Her voice trailed off.

"What makes you think that I don't want to be your guardian?"

"Do you?" she returned, her voice surprisingly aggressive. "You haven't seemed very happy to see me since you've come back." Her face crumpled, belying her own hurt feelings.

Amon looked away, hiding a smile. He shook his head. "Robin," he began. "It isn't that I am not...happy to see you--" to his surprise, the words were difficult to say, "--it's that I have a lot on my mind." _A certain Rev. Mother_, his mind added. He turned to face Robin fully. "Well, then. How was your stay at the chateau?"

She stared back at Amon, studying him with obvious skepticism, then turned away with a frown.

"Robin."

She kept her gaze firmly to the side, refusing to turn around.

"_Robin_."

This time, she sighed audibly and looked back to him, looking irritated. "_What_?"

"I suppose that you must harbor some resentment towards me--"

"I don't resent you," Robin said, interrupting him. She seemed puzzled by his assertion.

Amon was equally taken aback. "You're not?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Why would I be?"

Amon ran a hand through his hair. "Well...I did leave you in an Italian convent for a year."

"I thought it was for my...safety?" The puzzlement grew in her eyes.

"That's true. But I also could have taken you with me, despite the risks," he said, finding the truth hard to admit--both to Robin and himself.

"I thought it was still too risky..."

"It was." He looked at her. "And I still believe that leaving you here was for the best. However, just as the day I took on the role of guardian, I am just as committed today."

"Committed?" she echoed, obviously not liking his choice of words.

"Yes, committed. Meaning that I still plan on acting as your guardian."

Amon despised himself for not being able to admit that he _wanted_ to be her guardian. Wanted to stay by her side. Wanted to state that the past year had been a difficult time for him, too. But he couldn't say any of those words just yet.

"Besides," he said, not bothering to conceal his smirk. "I've spent too much time and money finding a flat just for you."

Robin stared at him, her expression conveying her surprise. She blinked as a slow, small smile spread over her face. "Are you blaming that on me?"

"I am." He sobered. "Do you still want me to take you back to the chateau?" He lifted an eyebrow in her direction. "I will if that's what you really want."

With a mock, exasperated sigh, Robin sank into her seat. "It's all right, we can go."

Amon restarted the car, relieved that the tension had so easily evaporated. Once they were traveling down the road at a good pace, Amon pointed at the glove compartment. "If you look in there, you will find a couple of brochures about the flat."

Robin looked in the direction he had indicated and pulled out a couple of glossy brochures. She looked up. "England?" She sounded pleased with his choice of locations.

He nodded once. "The UK appears quiet for now." He gestured to one of the brochures. "The flat is already fully furnished with what you see there." He considered pointing out the bathtub before realizing that such subjects could be awkward. Oh, what the hell. Such simple pleasures were good for her--and he still felt a residual bit of guilt for not letting her outside more often. "There's also a whirlpool bath--you can see it in the other brochure...there." He pointed to it.

She ogled the picture. "Wow. That's nice." Her expression became unreadable. "Actually, I've stopped taking baths." Amon nearly swerved off of the road from the news. Robin reddened. "I mean, I take showers instead."

"Really?"

"Well, we had to get ready so quickly at the chateau, that I switched to save time."

"I see." Amon started, remembering something he had forgotten. Lifting the cover of the console between the two seats, he pulled out a disposable paper coffee cup. It had cooled substantially since he first purchased it. "I bought this for you in town right before I came up. It's still a little warm," he said apologetically, proffering the enormous cup.

To his surprise, Robin stared at the coffee like an unfortunate animal caught in a car's headlights. She turned away. "It's fine." Her next announcement floored him. "I don't drink coffee anymore."

"You're joking."

She turned back, looking rather indignant by his disbelief. "No, I'm not." She closed her eyes and inhaled, looking ready to recite some pre-written speech. "I am too young to drink so much coffee and since I am unable to limit my intake, should abstain altogether." She opened her eyes. "Since my arrival at the chateau, and upon discovering my unfortunate...problem...the sisters have withheld all coffee--and caffeinated--beverages. Today, I am completely fine, happier and no longer need my daily coffee." She seemed absurdly pleased with herself, behaving as though she had conquered some lifelong, painful addiction to a controlled substance rather than something anyone could find in the average grocery store. It seemed to Amon that the sisters had drilled this little speech into her head every day she had stayed at the chateau.

"Mmhmm." Actually, he found this to be an incredibly amusing turn of events--unlike Robin, who shot an irritated look in his direction. He gave a dramatic sigh. "Then I suppose I will have to drink this. Considering how much I spent on the flat, I can't let any more money go to waste."

With Robin's eyes riveted to the coffee, Amon slowly lifted the cup towards his mouth. She appeared to be in the most agonizing of physical pain. Her eyes darted away, only to be drawn back again to the tantalizing cup, lips parting in anticipation. Amon paused, the lid a fraction of an inch from his mouth, a part of him wishing that she would look at him so desperately. He had almost given up teasing her, when Robin thrust out her hand.

"Fine. I'll take it." She yanked the cup from his hand before he could respond. He didn't bother to hide a smirk.

Being sure to keep one eye on the precarious road, he watched Robin sink into her seat and take a long deep sip. She closed her eyes, lips curling into a contented smile. Amon couldn't help but think that her expression was similar to one on the brink of sexual ecstasy. He made a mental note to deprive her of coffee more often.

Amon reached back into the console and pulled out a second hidden coffee. He grimaced at the lukewarm liquid, wondering how Robin could look so happy after drinking something so disgusting. Not that he had ever had a love for coffee near Robin's level.

Once she had gotten a hold of herself, Robin turned to him, studying him closely for the first time since he had arrived at the chateau. She gestured to indicate his hair. "You got a haircut," she said, looking bewildered by the change. "It's a lot shorter than before."

Amon was suddenly self-conscious. "Ah, yes." There was a pause as Robin waited patiently for a further explanation. He shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I thought it was time for a change."

"Mmm." She still looked interested, but didn't inquire further.

He glanced down at her skirt. "Pink?"

Robin grew self-conscious, her face reddening as she sharply glanced away. "There is nothing wrong with change...or pink." Her voice sounded strangled.

"No," he agreed. "There is nothing wrong with change--or pink."

She fidgeted with the brochures in her hands. "Are we leaving for England tonight?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No. We're going to stay in the neighboring town. It's the same one I stayed at last night." He almost felt a tinge of regret that he had rented a suite with two separate rooms. He mentally kicked himself. "I talked with Nagira last night and he should be rendezvousing with us before we head to England."

The news caused Robin to look up, eyes shining. It had been well over a year since their last meeting with Amon's eccentric older sibling. "We're going to see Nagira?"

He nodded. "Yes. But just for a little while since he has...other issues on his mind at the moment."

"Yes. I've heard." She glanced back, studying him. "I was very surprised when I heard the news. I never thought of him like that."

"Me either," Amon said, shaking his head.

"You must be excited, too." He looked over to her expectant face. "Since you're going to be an uncle," she explained.

"I'm still in shock."

Robin lowered her coffee cup and stared at him with amused eyes. "It's already been five months."

"Yes," he said, nodding. And I'm still in shock."

She was amused. "I guess that's not surprising."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Robin said, shrugging. She hid a smile and turned her head away.

He wanted to persist in his questioning, but Robin's attention was caught by the sleepy little town below.

"Is that where we're staying tonight?" she asked.

Amon nodded, his gaze turning towards the town. This was it. The beginning of their new future together. The thought alone left Amon quivering with both excitement and agitation.

**+ Author's Notes +**

So. I just could not get this story where I wanted it. Took weeks of editing and this is all I have. Very frustrating. I also wasn't sure where to stop the chapter. Figured I might as well upload or I would never do it at all. Hmm. Still feels like too many adverbs and adjectives in this chapter.

Boy, this is getting difficult. I'm worried that I might have to stop this story because it isn't progressing as fast as I had hoped. It hasn't even really started yet! Argh. We'll see.


End file.
